1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a cable connector. This application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 15/222,980 filed Jul. 29, 12016.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan M393890 issued on Dec. 1, 2010 discloses the cable connector including an insulative insulator with integrally formed terminals in two rows each extending along a transverse direction. Anyhow, such an electrical connector lacks flexibility of the numbers of the corresponding terminals/cables.
An improved electrical connector with flexibility of adjustment of the numbers of the corresponding terminal/cable, is desired.